In recent years a portable telephone includes a small housing provided with a camera, and is capable of not only telephonic communication but also photographing using the camera.
Also, to the portable telephone, applied is a waterproofing measure which provides enough function in daily use situation and, in some cases, provides a waterproofing effect even at a depth of about one to several meters, and therefore, some portable telephones with camera can photograph in water.
Meanwhile, it has been proposed that when a photographing environment of a digital camera changes from on the land to underwater a photographing condition suitable for underwater photography is set automatically.
This also enables underwater photography with a high image quality by a portable telephone with camera by automatically setting the photographing condition suitable for underwater photography when the photographing environment changes from on the land to underwater.